How Do I Look?
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Playing around, Moses ask if Tuya could put a dress on him and he decides to ask Ramses a question which makes the young teen prince to think about his feelings for his brother.


**Arashi: This is a request oneshot for Queenofshire405. This will have Moses around 13 while Ramses is 15 going on 16 though it's sort of a moment where Moses looks more girlish and cute. He would like to wear a dress to see what it be like to be in one.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. There is no money being made off this fic. **

Warnings: Au, ooc, Girlish looking Moses, cross-dressing, Brotherly feeling going on not so brotherly (incestish), some language, Jealous/Confuse Ramses, pre-slash

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rate: T

*~*Daydreaming*~*

Ages: Moses- 13 and Ramses 15 almost 16 years old

How Do I Look?

Summary: Playing around, Moses ask if Tuya could put a dress on him and he decides to ask Ramses a question which makes the young teen prince to think about his feelings for his brother.

* * *

"Mother can I wear a dress?" A wide innocent brown eyes belonging to the youngest prince of the royal family wearing a shy smile on his cherubic face.

Despite turning thirteen the boy look more like a girl than he does his own gender. Due to this many visitors would mistake the boy being a girl. Moses on the hand doesn't mind this at all. He puts his head together making his eyes go wider letting the shy smile form bigger seeing his mother's. Tuya chuckles nodding making Moses claps his hands together in delight while Ramses lounging nearby makes a face at the thought of his little brother in a dress.

"Mother you aren't really going to let him will you?" Ramses ask once his brother skips out of the room to change which his mother ignores by giving him a look making him roll his eyes.

Soon a shy voice speaks up, "How do I look?"

As Tuya gushes Ramses stares agape. Standing in a simple dress with big brown eyes with slightly long hair framing the cherubic cheeks, Ramses couldn't stop staring at Moses. Heat flushes his cheeks and mouth dries up. Blinking in confusion, Ramses wonders for a moment what's wrong with him. From the corner of his eyes, he could feel angry seeing the men stare at his Moses with desire in their eyes. Wait a minute, his Moses? Since when did he become his?

Squeezing his legs together feeling a bit of heat heading southwards, Ramses clears his throat to talk over the sudden lump forming in his throat," You look like a girl, Moses."

"Really," Moses ask a bit hurt at the words.

"I'm sure Ramses doesn't mean it as a bad thing. Right little one." She stresses the words catching her oldest attention though she wasn't blind to the softening of his eyes on Moses or the blush on his cheeks. She taken note of it but will ask her son much later.

"I mean you look really cute," Ramses squeaks, he gets up quickly bowing his head before rushing out of the room leaving his brother and mother to discuss whatever.

He runs all the way to his room. Its only there he realize he has a problem to deal with. He flushes a dark red. What in Ra is happening to him? Just looking at Moses in a dress seem to take his very breath away. How is that even possible? Moses is his brother! He can't like his brother more than family, right? He shakes his head running a hand over his face feeling more strain under his wrap. He groans as the image of Moses looking shyly up comes to his mind.

_*~*Daydreaming*~*_

_"Ramses do I look really cute," the full lips pout as a hint of a pink tongue sticks out._

_"Yes silly boy," Ramses purrs touching the soft flesh of the younger boy wearing a smirk. "You are more than cute rather beautiful if you ask me."_

_"Ramses please," Moses pleads-"_

_*~*Daydreaming ends*~*_

"Are you well, Son?" The firm voice of his father shakes Ramses out of the strange day dream feeling sticky.

He croaks out, "Yes father."

"Very well," the pharaoh calls before leaving his son alone shaking his head muttering about teenagers and their hormones.

"Oh Ra what am I going to do now?" Ramses whispers quickly changing and coming to the conclusion he actually has feelings for Moses. All the times he glare at other people gazing at Moses because he been jealous. Why did it have to hit him when of all times Moses chosen to wear a dress?

* * *

**Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
